


Ghost of You

by SkyGirlMC



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirlMC/pseuds/SkyGirlMC
Summary: "So I drown it out, like I always do.Dancing through our house with the ghost of  you.And I chase it down, with the shot of truth.That my feet don't dance like they did with you."





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444905) by 5 Seconds of Summer. 



> Hello!!! I'm SkyGirlMC, an author from AsianFanfics. And I'm here to share one of my works! Please read and enjoy!  
> And your comments would help a lot in improving my stories. 
> 
> I may put all of my finished stories here so please, wait for them if you want to.

It's better to read this while listening to the song.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stdr6o0-HOM>

Credits to the original owner.

* * *

 

_"Here I am waking up, still can't sleep on your side_

_There's your coffee cup, the lipstick stain fades with time_

_If I can dream long enough, you'd tell me I'd be just fine_

_I'll be just fine"_

 

* * *

 

Mina woke up, feeling cold on her side.  She looked to where her loved one was supposed to be, but there was no one. She stood from her bed, walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. She picked up her cup and saw another one beside it with a lipstick stain on its edge. She remembered someone who owned that. It made her crestfallen. She closed the cabinet door and went to make her own coffee.

When she was finished making her coffee and pouring it in her cup, she saw the amount of coffee left. 

"Looks like I made too much," she sadly smiled, "I'll just save this for tomorrow."

She put the excess coffee in the fridge. She went out to the patio and sat down on her favorite chair, beside another chair. She looked at the chair, remembering a lot of memories of her and her loved one.

"I should move on already," a tear dropped from her eye, "But I miss you so much, Chaeyoung."

 

_"You will be fine, Mina. Even if I'm not with you. You will be fine."_

 

* * *

 

_"So I drown it out, like I always do_

_Dancing through our house with the ghost of you_

_And I chase it down, with the shot of truth_

_Dancing through our house with the ghost of you."_

 

* * *

 

Mina stood up from her seat and went inside. She put her cup in the sink and went to the living room. She connected her phone to the speaker and played a song. She stood up and went to the middle of room. She started to slowly lift her hand in a stance in front of her body, her feet crossed together. She started to twirl in accompany of the music.

She did this with grace, pouring all her emotions out with her moves. Mina did ballet for 11 years and she always dance in front of Chaeyoung. Her tears fell down on her face, while she was moving and dancing through the house.

 _'Chaeyoung I miss you. Why did you have to leave me?'_ she thought. She did the  _Grand Jeté_ across the hallway. She twirled again, remembering all the things that Chaeyoung and her did.

 

* * *

 

_"Cleaning up today, found that old Zepplin shirt_

_You wore when you away, and no one could feel your hurt_

_We're too young, too dumb, to know things like love_

_But I know better now, better now."_

 

* * *

 

Months ago, Mina looked through Chaeyoung's room. She went to her cabinet and found a familiar shirt. She remembered Chaeyoung wearing it when she ran away.

 

 

_"Umma! I want to be with Mina! You don't have the right to command me to not stay with her! I love her, umma... So much. And I would do anything to be with her. Even if I should neglect everything that you gave me. And forget that your are my mother," Chaeyoung then ran out of the house and to nowhere._

_Mina bowed down to Chaeyoung's mother and ran out to chase her._ _She ran through the field and stopped when she saw Chaeyoung slowing down in the middle of the meadow and lying down on it._

 _Mina slowed down and sat down beside Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung looked at her and smiled, "I love you so much, Mina. I would do anything to be with you" she sat up and kissed Mina, gently._ _They pulled away moments later._

_"I love you too, Chaeyoung. And I will fight for you 'till the end of time."_

 

 

 

Mina cried while hugging the shirt, "CHAEYOUNG," she shouted, "I love you. I love you so much. Why did you have to leave?"

 

* * *

 

_"So I drown it out like I always do_

_Dancing through our house with the ghost of you_

_And I chase it down, with the shot of truth_

_Dancing through our house with the ghost of you."_

 

* * *

 

_"Can I have this dance, Myoui Mina?" Chaeyoung put out her hand and bowed like a gentleman._

_"I would be glad to dance with you, Son Chaeyoung," Mina took her hand and stood up from the couch._

_When they stood in the middle of the living room, Mina put her hands on Chaeyoung's shoulders, while Chaeyoung's were on Mina's waist. They swayed to the music, staring into each other's eyes, like there was no one around them. They sang to each other, the lyrics of the song, their emotions flowing through their mouths and to each other's hearts._

_Chaeyoung spun Mina around and went to their original position. They put their foreheads together, "I love it when you dance, Mina. I love your face, your lips, your nose, and your everything. I love every possible things that you have. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Chaeyoung. I love everything about you. You make me crazy," Mina touched their noses, doing the eskimo kiss, "And I only dance when I'm with you," and she met Chaeyoung's lips, forming a gentle and beautiful kiss with the music in the background._

_And their night was complete in each other's arms._

 

* * *

 

_"Too young, too dumb_

_To know things like love_

_Too young, too dumb."_

 

* * *

 

_Chaeyoung was now seen on the hospital bed, with her mother talking to the doctor outside the room. Mina was running through the halls and through the door of Chaeyoung's room. Mina saw her with wires attached to her arms. She was confined._

_Mina slowly walked to Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung looked at her. She smiled and told the latter to come near her. She touched Mina's face with both hands, "Mina..." She softly called._

_Mina held Chaeyoung hands on her face and closed her eyes to feel the warmth. Tears fell down to her face. Chaeyoung wiped them all, "Why didn't you tell me? You said that we're going through this together."_

_"I don't want to be a burden to you, Mina. I just wanted to make you happy," Mina opened her eyes._

_"You're not a burden, Chaeyoung. You're never going to be one to me."_

_Chaeyoung just smiled weakly. She brought their foreheads together, "I love you, Mina."_

_Mina whimpered, "I l-love you too. How am I going to live without you?"_ _And tears fell more aggressively._

_"You will be fine, Mina. Even if I'm not with you. You will be fine." Chaeyoung's hands slowly fall from Mina's face. Her breathing seems more softer. Then, Mina felt no air coming from her. She held Chaeyoung's hands into hers._

_"Chaeyoung? Wake up, Chaeyoung," the latter still did not move, "CHAEYOUNG! PLEASE WAKE UP! Don't leave me... Chaeyoung, please," Chaeyoung's mother looked through the door and saw Mina yelling at Chaeyoung to wake up. She immediately went inside the room and to Chaeyoung. She went to the other side of the bed, calling the doctor. She shook Chaeyoung's body._

_The doctor went in the room and checked Chaeyoung pulse. There was none. He called the nurse to do the defibrillation. A lot of nurses went inside the room, pushing Mina and Chaeyoung's mother out of the room._

_"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! CHAEYOUNG!" Mina shouted while she was being pushed out. She saw the doctor using the defibrillator on Chaeyoung._

_"Clear!" And he put the defibrillator on Chaeyoung's chest, shocking the body. But her heart rate was still a straight line._

_"NO! CHAEYOUNG!"_

 

* * *

 

_"So I drown it out like I always do_

_Dancing through our house with the ghost of you_

_And I chase it down, with a shot of truth_

_That my feet don't dance like they did with you."_

 

* * *

 

Mina was still dancing through the house. She was in the living room again, twirling and remembering the memories. When the music was down to a stop, Mina's legs stopped working and she fell on the floor. She cried her heart out at the thought of her lover. She went to a fetal position, holding her knees to herself. She mumbled incoherent words.

"Chaeyoung... "

 

 

 

 

_"I will always be with you until the end of time. I love you, Myoui Mina."_


End file.
